No Means No
by CarrotLucky13
Summary: Sam awakes next to someone she shouldnt. What should she do. Chapter 7 now up. Please R&R xxx
1. Regrets

_Please Review. Strange one this. Idea came to me last night. I bet it's unusual. Dnt moan me. I will see where I get on this._

Sam awoke. It was just beginning to get light. She could hear the birds outside. And the sun was slowly creeping through the blinds. But something was wrong, so very wrong. Lying next to her was a man who should under no circumstances, ever be lying next to her.

Their bodies entwined. Her hand lay on his chest. The chest of none other than…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Superintendent John Heaton

She quickly arose. Got dressed and left her home. It was to early for work so she drove around. She found herself at canley park. Got out and went for a walk. She then drove to the Nick. Her plan set in her mind. She new just what she was about to do.

_Please Review, even if you hate it. xxx_


	2. Fiesty

_Hey I knw ewwwwwww Ginger Ninger && Sam- but don't worry all will become apparent, Well only if you stick with me and read all updates and review xxx_

Later that morning…"DI Nixon a word in my office now if you would so please" Heaton called from the door of his office.

"Actually, I think I'll turn you down on that offer if you don't mind" Sam replied.

Jo- Sam's partner for the day was so shocked she spluttered into her coffee & Neil who was as equally surprised dropped his paper work. Jack stood leaning on Mickey's desk as they discussed a case. On hearing Sam's reply he put down the file and sat listening intently.

"I beg you pardon." John replied, annoyed for two reasons. 1 she was making a fool of him in public and 2 she had practically confirmed his suspicions.

"I said I think I'll turn your offer for a 'word' in your office down." Sam called back in a very board tone. She carried on photocopying "I can't really be bothered" She continued. "If you've got something to ask/tell me then you had better do it now. And be quick about it, Jo and I have a witness statement to collect, before we can move any further with our investigation."

Heaton's face was a picture. He was so shocked that Sam could act like that. He just stood there.

"Well if you don't need me Jo and I will be going. Cya" She called as she grabbed her coat and exited CID. Jo had to sprint to catch up.

5minuets later the Super was still standing in CID unmoved since his conversation with DI Nixon. Jack approached him and asked him if he was OK.

"Yes Jack I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be." John replied hurt.

"Well, just what Sam said." Jack explained.

"I can handle that piece of scum!!! John exclaimed, "I'm going to make her pay. Big time." With this he walked out of CID. The DCI just stood puzzled to the morning's events. He knew his team-Didn't he???

_Hey hopefully it will improve. But it will only do so if you guys review. Please, You know I love you. xxx_


	3. My Case?

* * *

It was Monday morning and like usual Sam was first in CID. She had just finished the last of her paperwork.

"Yes, all up to date. Means I can get on with some proper cases today then." She thought to herself.

But just how wrong could she be???

25minuets later and CID is back to its normal buzzing self. Smithy && PC Beth Green entered CID. The called to Sam from the door.

"You busy mam???" The young sergeant asked.

"No, why"??? Sam enquired "you got something for me"???

"Yes we have, and I think you will be please" Smithy continued with a huge grin. "On one condition" He paused, Sam eyed him suspiciously but nodded her head in encouragement. "Beth and I can help with the case still." He continued.

"That sounds fine by me. So what is it you've got for me???" Sam asked.

"Beth you start" Dale encouraged.

"Um well" Beth started nervously. Sam gave her a warm smile, and Beth continued "We have intelligence that there is going to be a major drugs shipping tonight." She beamed, as she was so proud at being able to string a sentence together when she was so nervous.

"Thank you Beth" Sam said warmly to Beth, whilst touching her arm. "And do we know where this will take place and when???" The DI asked.

"Um ye" Beth continued "At the Canley Canal tonight at 9.20" She explained.

"That wonderful Beth, you two got any more background info on who our suspects are???"

With this the three of them walked to Sam's office to discuss details.

Later on that day, Phil and Jo where in an unmarked police van guarding the top of a dead end. Sam and Beth where in the back of a van. They where watching the house of their main suspect.

"DI Nixon" Beth asked timidly.

"Please call me Sam" Sam encouraged.

"Oh well, um Sam…" She paused a little scared of what she was about to say. "Well I guess what I'm trying to say is…Thanks, you know for letting me stay on the case…I cant think of many other people in CID who do that"

Sam waved her arm dismissing the idea. "Beth its fine, sometimes we all just need a break." Sam explained. "And anyway, Jo, Mickey and Kezia would probably let you stay on a case if you asked."

"Ye, I know Guv but…" She started just as Sam interrupted

"Sam-I cant stand guv." The pair of them laughed

"I know they would probably let me but 4 people out of the whole of CID" Beth explained.

"In time you will be excepted in CID, I'll speak to Phil && Stuart, they'll be fine. And if anyone gives you grief, you come to me. Hey" Sam told the little PC.

"Thanks" Beth looked up at the blonde DI. She was lovely.

* * *

_Please Review even if you hated it xxx luv ya xxx_


	4. Simply The Best?

**Lol. I'm a div :P Added this chap 2 All's Fair In Love And War bu mistake. :P I'm a total durr brain**

**So anywho iv'e UD again. This is just an infomative chapter. No Ninger in this one. Lol. I need some HELP with some other fics I'm workin on. If u cld help me then tat wld b gr8. Conntact me if u think u can help!!! xxx Hope u enjoy. Will UD l8r. xxx Loobz xxx**

* * *

**Simply The Best???**

DI Samantha Nixon had rallied the troops to collect all the info they had so far.

"So what did Mr Phipps say???" Sam asked the PC

"He is adamant that he doesn't sell drugs. But Smithy and I think that the 'Phipp's'chip shop is just a front." Beth informed the team.

"Guv if you don't mind I think someone should go in and ask for some drugs to take him out." Jo put the idea out for her superior.

"Jo, Terry, you two can go undercover if you like, but one of you ask for the drugs. I want the other in a car parked opposite the chippi, you need to take photo's of the hand over." Sam informed the pair. "I don't want him arrested yet. The chippi front is just a start. The information we have, tells us that 70kg of coke will be entering London tonight, now that's got to be shifted. I want to catch the people behind this. Carl & David Phipps are too low down the food change for this big deal. I want to nail these guys." Sam informed _**her**_ team.

People got up to leave, and look over information, Jo was awaiting a fax while Terry picked up the phone "Oh and guys…" Sam started "Well done, your doing brilliantly, good work."

Beth went to stand next to Jo. "Jo" she stuttered

"Yes sweetheart" Jo replied without looking up.

"Is Sam always this nice…I mean like…well letting others below her work on the cases…And well like…now she just praised us." Beth stuttered nervously.

"Yes, she is pretty much, she's a god-send always helping people out when they need it." Jo explained to a wide eyed PC. "You know she shares DI position with Neil" Beth nodded in agreement "Well she splits everything 50/50. To start with Neil didn't do the same but he does now"

"What do you mean 50/50???" Beth asked

"Well say Sam's had a couple of big cases, and another comes through, she will give it to Neil."

Beth gasped, "She doesn't."

Jo nodded "Yep, and say Neil's had three drugs cases in a row or close together, and another comes in she will take it, as she knows he get board of doing the same things." Jo told Beth.

"Oh she is a darling" Beth said in awe. "When you said Neil didn't always"

"Well for a couple of weeks he just took over. Take her first day as DI, he gave her a pile of misspers to check, and then went into a sulk because a body was found"

"I don't understand, why would he go in a sulk when a body was found.???" Beth inquired confused

"Well the body was one of Sam's misspers, so she got the case." Jo explained.

The pair cracked up.

"Come on you two, there work to be done" Sam informed the as she walked of chuckling.

* * *

**Any Way as i said soz bout d confusion ly loadz.**

Hey thsnk plz review wether u loved it or hated it. Will get better in the next chapter. I promise. Thanks to all who have commented so far. **S-Nixon , samantha-nixon, The Vampire's Missus, -x-Surferbabe-x-, PS4EVA, xXClaireXx, nixon-sam **&& **gemidodger **xxx U mean so much 2 me. I wld nt UD without ya xxx


	5. Gotcha

-1Hey Guys So Sorry About The Delay But With Exams Coursework I Have Been Busy. Thought I Should UD As I Have Had Several Requests. Have Got Exams From The 7th So Will Not UD For A Bit. You Have Katie && My Dad To Thank 4 My UD's Katie Sent Me An Email Asking Me To UD No Means No And Then My Dad Told Me I Had To Stop Revising And Do Something I Enjoy For An Hour Or Two - And Lets Face It Guys What Do I Love More Than Writing The Bill Fanfics. Hope You Like It. It's A Bit Rushed, But Hey. Love You All Please Read And Review I Need Lots Of Feedback To Improve. Love CL13

* * *

Jo sat in the car, more than just a little peeved. To be fair Terry had won the toss fair and square but that meant she had to sit in the car, while he got to go undercover.

She held the camera poised and ready to snap the deal. Through the rear mirror Jo could see Terry stride towards Mr Phipps's Chips. He had his coat pulled around him and he was huddling against the cold. Suddenly Jo was glad she was in the car.

Terry entered the chip shop and the bell chimed.

"What can i get you sir"??? Asked asked the young disheveled rat known as Carl.

"Hi...Um I would like a large cod and chips..." Terry told his suspect who seemed more than a little bored. "and... Some coke – and I don't me the drink" He added looking Carl Phipps in the eye.

Carl panicked and snapped "Drugs, i don't know what you mean. I'm a clean honest fellow. AreAreAre you a cop???"

Terry had no time to feel smug at Carl's fear. He had work to do. He had drugs to find. He had suspects to catch, and confessions to take.

"No of Corse I'm not…Do you seriously think a cop would ask 4 fish chips and cocaine???" Terry asked snidely.

"Ummm…No…Well…Umm how did you say you'd heard of us???" Carl stumbled.

"I told you from a friend. Now are you gunner give me some or will I have to take my business elsewhere???" The DC pressurized.

"No No No, that's fine… Um… wait here I will go get some from round' back"

Terry is then left in the front of the chippy as Carl scuttles of to the back room. He texts Jo and listens to make sure Carl's not done a runner.

Back in the car Jo is sitting impatiently she has just received the message from Terry, telling her to 'Stand by' she had radioed the back up to check their positions. Beth and Ben where round the back Emma and Will where at the top of the road Sam was in her car blocking of an ally way. Jo herself was blocking off the only exit via road.

Terry exited the chip shop and walked left this was Jo's cue to radio Beth. 5 minuets later the you PC exited Phipp's Chipp's Triumphantly.

* * *

Hey Soz Real Crap Chapter. Need TLC please review Have had 2 exams today Maths && R.E So i need love. Please review even if negative comment as it helps me improve i know it wasn't the best of chapters - lets be honest it was dia!!! luv yu guys CL13 XXX 


	6. Tactics

Hey this is a special UD for Jodie. Thanks hun. Yu know wat you promiced!!!

Soz 4 d delay exam && coursework L It all kicks off in the next chap so read and review or you wont get the good bit hehe J Luv ya loadz as always R&R Luv CL13

XXX

* * *

Back at the station Sam and Jo where discussing their case with the rest of the team.

"He's terrified guv" Terry happily reports "Pile the pressure on, he'll crack I know he will. Just make out we think he's behind the whole operation and that he will go down for a very very long time."

"Ok thanks Terry" Sam praised her DC "I will lead the interview with Jo, I want you Terry in to watch us see his reactions PC Green, Fletcher your more than welcome to watch also. And if Inspector Gold tries to give you any grief send her to me or say I a

Gave you permission."

A loud sarcastic clap begins as Superintendent Heaton enters Sam's office. "Change of plan I'm afraid guys, I will be leading the witness with Terry to accompany me the rest of you will return to your usual duties."

A unanimously annoyed sigh is let out.

"Sir you can't do that" The DI began

"Actually I can and you know it Detective Inspector" Heaton snidely interrupted"

"Fine we can argue about this later but one thing is for curtain and that is that Terry is not going into that interview room. He cannot be seen by Carl, he could be usef…"Sam began before again being cut off.

"What I say goes Ms Nixon and I what Terry in there and not DC Masters have I made myself clear" John replied forcefully

"but…"

"And if you interrupt me one more time, speak out off line, hell even speak at all and you will be out of this job before you can say the caution."

With that the Superintendent leaved the room leaving a furious DI and a group of confused colleagues.

"Well I guess you'd better do as his majesty wishes" Sam grumbles sarcastically

"But guv it makes no sense…" Terry Begins

"Look it's know use complaining nothing will change his mind" Sam snapped "I'm sorry guys it's not you fault" She added more compassionately "Beth Fletch you had better get back to your job's I'll call for you if there's any change. Jo, Terry I'm sorry, yes it's ridiculous your right I'll have a word with him see if he will change his mind about taking Jo instead of you Terry"

"What about you gov, you've worked so hard on this case, you don't deserve this." Beth piped in.

Sam smiles "Look I don't think I can force his hand about me AND Terry. Me missing the interview won't jeopardise the case, having Terry in their might."

Beth looks glumly at her feet "But there must be something. He can't do this, it's not fair."

"The Guv's right Beth, he wont accept defeat twice and HE can do this you know he can, even if it is unfair and unjust." She explained helpfully " Come on then guys we have work to do, and Terry we need to go through your interviewing tactics."

The group dispersed leaving an annoyed Sam to think plan her tactics.

* * *

Ta 4 reading guys Review or I wont UD. Next Chap is a biggy xxx Luv ya (Well I wont do if you dnt review J)XXX 


	7. NonNegotiable Arguments

As i promised after 5 reviews i am updating. Thanks to all who reviewed KattyKit2003 , HuXoN 4 EvA, Katie XxClairexX , SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR and Pink Lemons. :) soo just for yu guys here is chapter no.7 Full of arguments and Sam Heaton action :P i know yuck but hey...as ever please review XXX CarrotLucky13 XXX

* * *

Bang Bang Bang...A furious Samantha Nixon stood hammering on her superiors door. After waiting a for a grand total of 5 seconds she through open the door and marched in. Neglecting the fact that the super was on the phone, Sam began to holler at him. 

"How dare you undermine me like that you have absolutely no right. The operation was going perfectly well.Or is that the problem…You can't stand that I'm going to crack this case without your precious help" Sam exclaimed sarcastically, not even pausing to breath " You think that just because I turned you down you can try and sabotage my career…well your wrong."

Slamming the phone John replies "If your quite finished young lady I would…" Heaton began before being interrupted

"Young lady, young lady how dare you…I didn't come in here to be insulted I came in here too" this time it was John's turn to interrupt.

"What did you come in here for…hum??? Well" The super expertly belittled his DI.

"I came in here to ask you to please rethink your tactics for interview" Sam explained

"The answers no Sam, and that's final" John retorted.

"Oh come on John" Sam begged "what do want me to do, beg, plead with you…if that's what you want then I would degrade myself to doing such a thing…for the sake of the case you cant do this John" the DI whined

"As much as I like the idea of you begging to me…" Heaton pondered the thought "No it's non-negotiable…and the fact I know that at the minuet you want it more than anything makes it more delightful" The Ginger let out a cruel chuckle

"You cant do this John" Sam exclaimed "You just cant"

"I can…and I am" John retorted "If you could kindly shut the door on the way out"

"Shut it your self maybe that might bring you down from your bloody high horse" Sam screeched as she stomerd out of the office deliberately leaving the door gaping open. "You'll not win John I'll make sure of it."

Heaton briskly walked to the door and called after her. "My names Heaton or Sir it's not a social occasion"

By this time Samantha was furious. "Oh and Johnny, be a dear and make sure you that its cocaine and not the soft drink he's been arrested for." She sarcastically called over her shoulder, much to the delight of the office workers.

Sam then slid into her office before she could get into any more trouble…The office hurriedly stopped their tittering as the superintendents cheeks flamed an alarming colour which complimented his hair a treat. The glass shook as he slammed the door to his office and began punching numbers into his phone.

* * *

Only a short chapter i know sorry will UD soon...Taa v muchly for reading now if you would be soo kind as to review as always 6 comments before I UD XXX CL13 XXX 


End file.
